Christmas Wishes
by T2 Angel
Summary: Ash and Misty have been together now for over a year but they didn't get to spend last Christmas together. To make up for that and due to her lack of good Christmases, Ash is determined to make this the best Christmas ever for Misty. One-Shot. AAML.


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!  
**

**I am back to where I belong! My roots! A comfy AAML! I love these two and will always love them! I haven't written one in a long time! I hope you guys enjoy it! It's a one-shot! But it's my Christmas double whammy! I am also posting a Batman Beyond Christmas chapter story.  
**

**So, here is how we are going to do the ages for this story.**

**Ash - 25**

**Misty - 26**

**Brock - 27**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO POKEMON. THIS IS SIMPLY A FAN MADE WORK FOR WHICH I RECEIVE NO PROFIT.**

* * *

_**December 1**_

They say that once you get what you want it's always a letdown.

After over a year of being together, Ash and Misty always wanted to meet who said that and politely disagree. Ash had achieved his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master and, not long afterward, he and Misty admitted their feelings for one another. Ever since then, it was all they could dream of and more.

They were hanging out in Misty's gym in Cerulean City, sitting next to each other with their feet in the pool and holding hands. They were making small talk and kissing each other whenever emotion struck them, which was often.

With Christmas coming so close, Ash had an idea and wanted to run it by her. "Hey, I have a question."

Misty looked at her boyfriend. "What's up?"

"Since I was so busy with the Master stuff last year, we didn't get to spend Christmas together, so, I was wondering… do you want to come to Pallet Town for Christmas?"

She smiled so brightly it could've made flowers grow. "Are you kidding?!" she squealed. "I'd love that!"

She answered a lot quicker than he expected and with a lot more enthusiasm. He chuckled. "I thought it would take some more convincing than that."

"Oh, please! I love spending time you and your family. You know that."

"I know that just…" He stopped. "You know? You never really have talked about time with your family, like, at all. I mean, besides your sisters. But… you never mention your parents."

"Umm…" she paused. "Well… that's… that's because…" She started to fidget.

Ash knew what that gesture meant: something very bad or something hard for her to talk about. Since it had to do with her parents, it was more than likely both.

"Misty…" he put his hands on hers, "if you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to."

"No, no, I wanna tell you, just…" She sighed. "It's been a long time since I have talked about it."

"Then you don't…"

"But I want to," she interrupted. "I don't wanna put anything between us. I want everything out in the open. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded. "Only if you are."

She nodded, "I am." She sighed then took a second to collect her thoughts. "Christmas has always been… a bit difficult for me. We just… me and my sisters haven't had a Christmas together in so long. I mean… we've spent a few together but… it's just been so hard since our parents…" Her voice caught. "Since… since our parents…"

He felt bad. He felt as though he pushed her to this. He pulled her closer, "Misty, hey, I'm sorry. You don't…"

"No, I… gotta tell you. I should have already." She caught her breath. "They… died in a car accident… I must've been about four or five. We had one last Christmas… and then… a month later was when it happened." That was last of her immediate strength. She was close to crying now. A couple of tears had already fallen down her cheek.

He held her closer as she tried to steady her breathing. He felt lower than any underground Pokémon. "Baby, I am so sorry…" He shook his head. "I… I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "No, Ash, don't feel bad. I didn't tell you so… don't feel bad. And… I just think this is something we should've already talked about."

"Maybe it is. But I just didn't wanna force you to talk about anything. I just know I have the tendency to stick my foot in my mouth."

"Wanna know a secret? You haven't done that in a very long time."

He smiled. "Good to know."

She smiled. She let go of that painful memory as she let the happier possibilities, or assurances, enter her mind. "Christmas in Pallet. Sounds like the best idea for Christmas I can think of."

"Awesome." He was happy she was smiling. "It's gonna be great."

"I'm not worried about that at all."

* * *

_**December 2**_

Around midnight, with Ash asleep in a spare bedroom in the gym, Misty walked back downstairs into her living room and pulled out a photo album. She turned the pages until she came to a photo from when she was about four… with her parents holding her and her three sisters standing in front of their parents. It was a Christmas photo and the last Christmas they spent together. They were all smiling and happy.

She sat down on her couch and stared at the photo. "Mom… Dad… I found him. The man who makes all this hurt go away. You would've loved him… he's one of the good ones. He's very good to me… and for me. If you could see… all he's done for me…" She lightly touched the photo. "It's gonna be a good Christmas. I'm gonna enjoy it. But I still miss you both… so much."

She looked on the next page of a photo of just her parents from one of their date nights.

"So much…"

A tear fell on the picture.

"I love you both. Merry Christmas…"

She started crying.

Ash had been watching for a while and, originally was going to let her be, but, if she was crying, he had to do something. He walked over, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her. She knew it was him instantly and leaned against him.

"I miss them…" she whispered.

He rested his head against hers. "I know."

She let her sadness slowly melt away into the comfort of being in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

_**December 3**_

Ash was in Misty's room, sitting on her bed, as she picked out clothes for what she was taking on her trip to Pallet Town. She wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way since, once the gym was closed, she wanted to head straight for Pallet town. While she was shifting and moving things around, she tossed a holiday decorated box on her bed. The box landed open, on its side, revealing it was full of letters; all of them were marked "_Dear Santa._"

"What's this?" Ash asked, picking one up.

Misty looked over at him and embarrassment took over her face. "No, no, no, no!" She grabbed the box and tried to snatch the letter from his hand, but he moved it out of her grasp. "Give it back!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Nice try."

She closed her eyes and groaned. "They're… old Christmas letters. Just some Christmas wishes I wrote down."

He grinned, evilly. "Really?"

"Ash, don't! Those are… stupid."

Ash smiled, genuinely. "So?"

"Ash, c'mon!"

"Stop stalling. You know I'm gonna read them anyway."

Misty paused. Ash was stubborn. She knew that about him all too well. If she didn't let him read them now, he'd find them wherever she hid them and he'd read them later. Better to save herself the grief. "Yeah, you're right." She put the box back in front of him.

He smiled, triumphantly, and opened the first letter in his hand. It was written in crayon. It read: "_Dear Santa, my name is Misty. I've been a good girl all year and what I really want for Christmas is one of the pink Blastoise dolls. I love those so much. They are so cute. I would really love one. Thank you. – Misty._"

After he finished reading, Ash smiled. "Misty…"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "Pretty lame, right?"

"No." He looked up at her. "It's cute." He looked at it. "But… why didn't you ever send it off?"

She paused. "Do you really wanna know?"

He nodded.

She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I… was never one of those kids who actually believed in Santa Claus. I wrote the letters to… feel better, I guess. Besides, I figured, if the guy was magic, he could tell they were his if the envelope was addressed to him."

He smiled. "You were a smart kid. I just sent mine off."

"Where to?"

"North Pole. Yeah, my mom humored me for a long time."

"Did you ever get your wishes?"

"Usually. Didn't get the one I asked the most for until last year."

"What was that?"

"Being Pokémon Master."

She giggled. "How often did you ask for that?"

"I dunno. How old am I?"

"Oh, Ash, don't tell me you wrote letters to Santa until you were 24!"

He laughed. "Figured it couldn't hurt!"

She laughed.

He looked at the other letters. "Can I read the rest of them?"

"You're not gonna use them as ammo, are you?"

He stared at her with attitude, mirroring hers. He did learn it from her, after all. "I just told I wrote letters to Santa in my twenties. My… _twenties_! I gave you ammo and a shotgun."

She giggled. "I'll only use mine if you use yours."

"Deal."

She shook her head. She looked at the box and back at him. "Go ahead."

He smiled, eagerly.

"I warn you, though: they are pretty embarrassing."

"I repeat… my… twenties."

She giggled again. "Can I ask why you wanna read 'em?"

He smiled. "Just want to get to know you better."

That answer surprised her. But it was a pleasant surprise. She walked over to him, leaned down, and kissed him. "You're a good boyfriend, I want you to know."

"I do the best I can."

"It's more than enough." She stood up straight. "But we still have a deal."

He picked up another letter. "You know it."

She smiled and went back to picking out clothes for her Christmas vacation.

* * *

A few hours later, Misty went to the store and Ash kept going through her Christmas wish letters. He already had her Christmas gift well picked out and at his house, along with another surprise that he was waiting to give her on Christmas day. But these letters were giving him an idea. He knew that a few these wishes she already fulfilled but a couple never did happen.

He smiled.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brock.

"_Ash!_" the dark skinned gym leader answered. "_Yo, bro!_"

"Hey, brother! Got a minute?"

"_Sure thing. What's up?_"

"Remember what I told you I had planned for Misty on Christmas?"

"_You mean the thing that should've happened already? Yeah, I remember. Why?_"

"I have something planned to make it… just a little more special."

"_Nice, brother. Just let me know if I can help._"

"Glad you said that. 'Cause I'm gonna need a hand."

"_I got you, Ash. Whacha need?_"

Ash smiled. "Well…"

* * *

_**December 24**_

Ash's plans to make this the best Christmas Misty ever had were well under way but he had a couple of things left to see to. To accomplish this, the Pallet native told his mother and his girlfriend that he would be out of the house for a good portion of the day. This gave the Cerulean gym leader the chance to spend some more time with Delia; the notion of spending time with their boyfriend's mother would terrify other girls but not Misty. She truly loved it.

Misty was helping Delia with all of the food for tomorrow. It wasn't something she typically found herself doing but she wanted to help and anytime she got to spend with Ash's mom was good. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon were enjoying their own holiday at Prof. Oak's home, leaving Misty with plenty of alone time with Delia.

Just coming back from the store, Delia came in with some groceries. When she saw Misty working hard at slicing the onions, she smiled. "Oh, Misty, dear, I told you I would handle that."

She blushed. "I know I just… wanna lend a hand."

Delia smiled. "I appreciate that." She walked up next to the young lady, placing some vegetables in the sink. She looked out of her window. "I love the Christmas season."

"Me, too."

She smiled and looked down at the red haired girl. "I'm glad you're getting to spend it with us. I know Ash loves it, too, but I'm glad when he has his friends over." She gave her a light nudge, "And you as his girlfriend."

Misty giggled.

She leaned over to her, knowing full well they were alone but still very quietly said, "I was always rooting for you." She added a wink.

The gym leader had to hold off from giggling harder.

"Nothing against any of his other female friends but… none of them were you. Not even close."

Misty couldn't lie: her pride skyrocketed at that compliment.

They went back to preparing the food for tomorrow, having quite the grand time being with one another. Misty wasn't sure if she should ever say it out loud but she loved Delia like she was her own mother; she certainly hoped that would be the case someday. Delia Ketchum was everything Misty imagined a mother could be: sweet, kind, good-hearted, caring, pleasant, and patient.

After they completed this stage of dinner preparation, Delia wiped her hands on a towel and stared at the young girl as she put away some things. Delia put on a sly smile. "You don't have to be coy, Misty."

She looked up at her.

Delia sat down at the kitchen table. "You can say you want to spend time with me."

Misty blushed and looked away. "Ummm… I mean… I-I just didn't think… that would… I didn't want to think I was…" She sighed, defeated. "I really do enjoy it, Ms. Ketchum." She sighed again and fidgeted with her fingers. "And I, uh… guess… umm… in the long run, I just want you to… like me?"

Delia giggled. She figured as much. "Misty, you're such a sweetheart. You don't have to impress me or anything. I told you I was always hoping Ash and you would be together."

"I know but… ya know… that was from a distance. I just worried that… you… wouldn't like me… after you got to know me."

Delia scoffed. "Nonsense! Getting to know just made me love you more."

Misty brightened up instantly at that compliment.

"Besides," the Ketchum gave her a motherly smile, "you've always been like a daughter to me."

Misty looked up at her in wonder. "R…really?"

Delia could tell she just made this girl's day. "Really."

Misty hid her face before she burst into joyful tears. She couldn't imagine hearing anything better than that.

Delia had an idea come to her mind. She got up and took Misty's hand, "Come with me, dear."

They walked into Delia's bedroom. The elder lady instructed the young woman to sit down on her bed. Misty did so while Delia went into her vanity and pulled out clear, glass ring box. She brought it over and sat down next to Misty.

She opened it up and revealed a gorgeous ring with a gold band and a light blue gem in the center with two small diamonds on either side of it.

"It's beautiful," Misty said, in awe.

"It was my mother's." Delia stared at it. "She told me how my dad proposed to her on Christmas Eve." She pointed at the jewelry, "And that he used this ring to do it."

"That's a great story."

"It always made Christmas special for me. I do the best I can to make Christmas special for everyone I can, especially Ash. And it's always been worth it every year I can put a smile on his face."

"Just being home does that for him. I know he couldn't wait to come back here."

"Probably more because you were coming with him than anything."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for you. Nothing makes him happier these days than knowing he made you happy."

She smiled. She looked down at the floor, "He's done nothing but that since we got together."

"I can tell by how much you smile that that's true."

She started feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I love him so much, Ms. Ketchum."

"I know, sweetheart. He loves you, too."

* * *

Misty and Delia were sitting around the house that evening when Ash walked in with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Oh!" Misty said with a smile. "Finally, he comes back!"

"Welcome home, dear," Delia said.

"Hey, guys," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Misty greeted as the yellow Pokémon jumped in her arms.

"I figured he was missing you," Ash said. "So, I went and got him."

"Good, 'cause I was missing him." She nuzzled him.

"Chu…" he cooed.

"Where have you been all day?" she asked her boyfriend.

He smiled. "Just picking up some last minute gifts."

She stared at him, giving off her classic Misty attitude. "Gifts? On Christmas Eve? How late of shopping did you do?"

"Didn't get these at a store."

"Oh?" Pikachu hopped down from Misty's arms, knowing what his master was planning.

"Nope. And… these are gifts you can open now." He looked behind him and waved someone in.

Around the corner came the co-gym leader of the Pewter City gym, Brock.

"Hey, Misty!" he said with a smile. "Merry Christmas!"

Misty gasped. "BROCK!" She got up, rushed at him, and wrapped him up in a hug.

Brock chuckled as he hugged her back.

"And…" Ash said.

Misty looked up. "And?"

He moved out of the way of the door to reveal Misty's three older sisters there as well.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MISTY!" They all said in unison.

"Girls?!" Misty said in excitement. She released her hug with Brock and charged at them all, pulling them in for a group hug.

Ash just smiled and looked at his mother, who gave him a nod of approval. Brock walked up to him and gave him a fist bump.

Misty pulled back from her sisters, eyes filled with tears. She wiped a stray one away, "What are all of you doing here?"

Violet swatted her baby sister's arm.

"Ow!" She rubbed the spot where she was hit, "What was that for?"

"For having, like, the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends and making him only be your friend for, like, 12 years!"

"Huh?"

"Ash called us," Daisy explained. "He said you were, like, coming here for Christmas and wanted to know if we could spend it with you."

"And we said…" Lily started.

"YEAH!" they said simultaneously.

Misty giggled. This was already becoming the perfect Christmas. She looked at her boyfriend. "You did this… just for me… didn't you?"

Ash shrugged. "Everyone deserves to have a good Christmas. You deserve to have the best. I just wanna try and make that happen."

She walked up to him, with purpose and affection, "You already did…" She kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. After the kiss, she looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Don't thank me yet. Christmas isn't even here yet."

"It is for me."

He gave a coy smirk. "Wait until tomorrow." He added a wink.

Misty couldn't help but wonder what that meant. But she couldn't lie to herself: she was getting excited all the same.

* * *

_**December 25**_

Christmas morning at the Ketchum household could not have been more festive. Misty and her sisters could not remember a happier holiday time, especially in the last 20 years. Even before seeing the bright, smiling faces of the sisters, Brock was glad Ash called him; he didn't mind spending this one Christmas away from his family, especially when it helped give someone else a Christmas they really wanted, in particular for Misty. Ash was grateful that things were going so well… though he had to unleash the pièce de résistance. Everyone was just getting through exchanging gifts, with Ash telling Misty his gift to her would be last.

After the last gift was exchanged, Misty folded her arms and looked at her boyfriend. "Okay, your turn. Impress me."

Ash raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Uhh… yeah!" She smirked.

Ash smiled and walked out of the room, leaving everyone curious. Though… Delia, Pikachu, and Brock had knowing smiles on their faces.

Delia guided Misty to one of the easy chairs in the room, "Sit here, dear."

Misty looked at her confused. "Ms. Ketchum, what's going on?"

She just held her smile. She looked at Misty's sisters. "Girls, why don't you kind of… gather around your sister?"

They did as instructed.

"Misty," Daisy said, curious, "what are they up to?"

"It's the Ketchums," Misty answered. "Who can tell?"

"Just enjoy it, Mist," Brock smiled.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

This left all of the Cerulean sisters super curious, though Misty was starting to get excited.

The Pokémon Master came back with a few wrapped packages all for Misty, setting them down in front of her. She looked at them with her mouth agape. She looked up at him.

"You said impress you?" He smiled. "Challenge accepted." He pointed at each one, "Open these first." He pointed at a noticeably smaller box. "This one is last."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"It's a surprise." He stood up and walked over to the wall, next to the Christmas tree, and stood against it.

Daisy looked at her sisters. "I think someone is going for the title 'boyfriend of the century.'"

"Let's see how close he gets!" Violet said. They all crowded around their little sister as she took the first present.

Misty opened her first gift, looking at Ash curiously. She couldn't figure out what he was up to and it was killing her that she couldn't. Since when was he clever? She opened the gift to find a plush, pink-colored Blastoise doll. She stared at it blankly for a few seconds before her eyes welled up immediately.

"This…" Misty said tried to say. "You… found…"

Daisy looked at in shock. "That-that-that… you asked for that the first Christmas after…" She stopped. "We couldn't find it anywhere! We tried and tried!"

"You can't actually," Ash said. "They don't make 'em anymore. And don't blame yourselves for not being able to find them back then. Stupid company that makes them didn't make enough for the holiday. Only, like… a thousand or somethin' like that ever made it to the shelves."

"How did you…" Misty started to say.

"I know a guy." Ash just smiled.

Misty looked at the other gifts. She remembered those letters she showed Ash. The letters. He read them. He read her Christmas wish letters. He couldn't have… could he? "You didn't…"

"Didn't I? I guess you'll have to open them and find out."

Misty set the doll down and opened the next gift. A rare Articoolos CD, her favorite band; the band's name was a play on the legendary Pokémon, Articuno. It was an original copy of their very first album. And it was autographed. By the whole band. "How did you do that?!"

Ash shrugged. "I got another guy."

"ME!" Brock shouted.

Ash stared at him, indignantly. "Really?! Just HAD to grab some credit here, didn't you?!"

"Hey! You're already coming off as the perfect boyfriend! I just want my cut! Where's my appreciation?!"

"Fine! You helped! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

They both laughed at each other.

After they stopped laughing, Ash looked at Misty, "The band was in Pewter a week ago. I had found the CD not too long before that and Brock helped me get to meet them." He paused. "The lead singer told me that they would be in Cerulean soon. And they would love to meet you."

Misty's appreciative level of her boyfriend was through the roof, already. She looked at her next present and opened it with all the eagerness she had. It was the complete series of a vampire show she liked called "Seasons." It was Misty's favorite guilty pleasure.

"Oh, my God, you used to talk FOREVER about this show!" Violet said.

"They just put the whole thing out," Ash said. "Saw in your letter how you wanted the movie that they made. The set includes it. Thought you'd like the whole thing."

"I had forgotten about this!" Misty said. She smiled. "Oh, but not anymore."

"I predict a lot marathons in our future," Lily groaned.

"And you would be correct in that prediction. After all of the stupid beauty pageants I've had to sit through, you better believe it."

"I hope I'm invited," Ash smiled.

The redheaded gym leader gave him a sly smirk. "Especially for any romantic episodes. We can have a marathon of just those… all to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me."

Brock, jokingly, made gagging sounds.

"I know you're not making any jokes as many times as Misty's had to pull you away from a girl."

Smiling, the Pewter gym leader put his hands up in surrender, "I'm stopping."

Misty couldn't wait. She tore into her next gift, excitement just radiating from her face. It was a light blue sweater with white snowflake designs sewn in. She was in awe of it. "There is no way you found this…"

"Then how are you holding it?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Didn't you used to have a sweater like that?" Violet asked.

"Y-yeah!" Misty shouted. "But-but I outgrew it and had to give it away!" She stared at it, "I loved this sweater…" She looked at Ash, "They don't make this anymore! I haven't seen this in a store since I was 15!"

"Don't tell me," Brock said. "You got another guy?"

Ash looked at him, indignantly. "No, you're-so-smart, a mother with a sewing kit!"

Brock, Pikachu, and Delia laughed.

Ash looked at Misty, "Sorry, it's not the original. I really couldn't find it anywhere and I tried everywhere, believe me. So, I took the picture you had of you wearing it, it was in the envelope with your letter, and showed it to my mom. I bought the material, she sewed it together." He shrugged, "Was gonna try it myself but I stabbed my finger just putting the needle in the thread. I decided it wasn't area of expertise."

"Sounds like something you would do," Brock smiled while Pikachu laughed.

"So, I'm not that domestic! So, sue me!"

"Oh, but he did help, Brock!" Delia defended. "He was smart enough to stay out of my way while I worked on it."

Ash rolled his eyes while Brock and Pikachu burst into fits of laughter.

Misty was doing all she could to not cry now. The fact that Delia made her sweater made her love it far beyond the original; even if she outgrew it, she was never giving it away. She had two more gifts to get to. She knew he hadn't gotten everything in those letters; after all, some of those wishes had come true but what else could he have gotten her? She opened the next medium sized box with enthusiasm and found another plain brown box inside it. She opened that reveal a slightly opaque vibrant blue plate with words "ALWAYS DREAM" impressed on it.

Misty's mouth fell open. "I… I saw this in the Sinnoh Region… 5 years ago…" She looked at her boyfriend, "How did…"

"Called." Ash smiled. "They said that it had been in the window for about 8 years. Like it was just waiting for someone."

"Ash… this wasn't in those letters."

"Nope. No, it wasn't."

She remembered how he knew about this: she told him about it, before they were even a couple. She was so shocked. He remembered it. How did he make her fall in love with him all over again? She looked back at the plate and remembered why she didn't buy it when she saw it. The price. "This is made out of Cerulean Glass."

"Whoa!" Violet exclaimed. Cerulean Glass was very rare and very expensive. She looked at Ash. "How much did you spend on this?"

Ash smiled and winked and said nothing more.

"My head's spinning, Mist," Lily said. "How long has Ash been this sweet and you weren't dating him? Because you were an idiot for that."

Misty smiled at him. "Glad I ended up being smart."

Lily looked at the last gift. "With everything else he got you, I'm not even sure I wanna know what's in the last box. Or that I can handle it."

Misty did and she could. She opened up the last box and found it full of tissue paper and a letter sitting right on top of the paper. She looked at it, the outside reading "_Dear Santa._"

She looked at her boyfriend. "Ash… this is your handwriting…"

He smiled and nodded.

She hurriedly opened it. She gasped when she read the letter.

It read: "_Dear Santa, I hope you can help me make Misty see that I love her more than I can say. That she is the only one I'll ever want. That she is the only one I will ever love. I hope you can help me out in her saying yes when I ask her to marry me._"

The second she read those words, Misty's breath caught in her chest. She looked up at her boyfriend, barely able to speak, "A…Ash…"

This was it. The moment Ash was waiting for. From what he saw, everything was going just right so he could do this. He gathered all the strength he had. He walked over, reached into the box … and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box. He got down on one knee.

"Misty…" Ash began, doing his best to maintain his composure, "this past year with you have been nothing short of amazing. _You_… are nothing short of amazing."

Misty was so close to full-out cry, it was amazing she hadn't started already.

"And I know, I've always known… that the only woman I want to be with forever is you. I'm hoping that you want the same with me." He held the ring up. "So, Misty… will you marry me?"

That did it. Misty couldn't stop herself from crying. Tears just flowed from her eyes. She couldn't get a hold of herself; her sisters weren't any better. Misty was so happy. Ash wanted to marry her. He wanted to be with her forever. He went this far just to prove that point. She loves him so much. She wanted this. So much, she wanted this. She just had to stop these tears of joy long enough to tell him. She finally did get ahold of herself long enough to answer. "Yes…"

His eyes widened. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He smiled wide as he had to catch his breath. "YES!" He made a triumphant fist.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted.

Misty threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like she would never see tomorrow. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. They were both in tears, as was the rest of the house.

Daisy was smiling… until it suddenly hit her… "Oh, my God, Misty is getting married before any of us."

Violet and Lily looked at her. They both groaned and, simultaneously said, "Oh, man…"

Daisy sighed. She couldn't help but smile again, seeing her baby sister so happy. "Oh, well…"

"Any chance on putting this off until we can all find our guys?" Lily asked.

"In your dreams," Misty replied.

Ash chuckled. They released their embrace and he slipped the ring on to her finger.

She stared at it… and realized she'd seen it before. "This is your grandmother's ring."

Ash smiled. "Yep."

She looked at him. "Ash, I can't take this! It was your grandmother's! I can't…"

"Misty," Delia said, getting her attention. "You absolutely can. That ring belongs in the family. You are family. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to have it."

"Mrs. Ketchum…" She sighed. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, dear. I wanted you to have it. When Ash told me what he was planning… I wouldn't let him even think about getting another ring."

Misty couldn't help but hug Delia with all she had in her and she hugged her right back.

"Welcome to the family, sweetie," Delia said to her future daughter-in-law.

Misty just exhaled. "Feels like… I've always been in it."

Delia smiled. "You have, dear. You have."

Brock looked at Ash, "Nice going, brother."

"Thanks for all your help," Ash nodded.

"You can repay me by speaking on how incredibly single I am at your reception."

Ash laughed. "Deal."

Daisy walked up to her sister's fiancé and hugged him. "Thank you for always being there for Misty. Can't wait to be able to call you brother."

Violet and Lily hugged Ash next.

"You're a great guy, Ash," Violet said.

"Totally," Lily agreed. "It's gonna be awesome to have you for a brother."

Ash just smiled. He loved that the girls were already considering him a brother. He looked at his fiancé as she walked up to him. "I surprise you?"

She smiled, tears just flowing freely now. "Are you kidding?"

"Just wanted to give you one of the best Christmases you ever had."

"I can't tell how much you did." She kissed him again and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much…"

He pulled her closer. "I love you, too."

Brock smiled. "You gotta admit it: this is one great Christmas."

Misty was still grinning. "One of the best ever."

"They're only going to get better," Ash said to her.

"I'm not worried about that, at all."

Just looking at their little sister made the other girls so happy for her and made this Christmas one to always remember.

"I hope…" Ash said, "…this is the kind of Christmas you wanted." He paused. "I know this isn't your exact family… but I hope it'll do."

She pulled him closer. "Don't be stupid. All of this is what I wanted. It's everything I ever wanted… and more." She exhaled. "I love you."

He kissed her on the side of her head. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it!**

**Here is my wish: I hope all of you out there have a fantastic, beautiful, wonderful Christmas and Holiday Season! Have a great one, folks!**

**T2 Angel**


End file.
